Exiled
by Filia Lunae
Summary: “I’ve had a plan ever since I got that letter from Hogwarts, and here you come messing it all up.” She said furiously. “Are you sure? I thought you kind of liked it.”


Exiled  
  
By: milk n cookies  
  
Rated: R  
  
Summary: "I've had a plan ever since I got that letter from Hogwarts, and here you come messing it all up." She said furiously. "Are you sure? I thought you kind of liked it."  
  
Authors Note: I really don't have much to say. I love feed back so feel free to review and or e-mail me at nevereverafter@aol.com. Oh and Blaise is a male in my fic. ^^ - m.n.c  
  
How did we ever go this far? You touch my hand and start the car. And for the first time in my life, I'm crying. Are we in space do we belong? Some place where no one calls it wrong. And like the stars we burn away the miles. -tATu  
  
Prologue  
  
They had thought their long journey had ended once they graduated from Hogwarts. How wrong could the golden trio be? Of course Professor McGonnagal's untimely death that was in the hands of Voldermort was surprising. The students all knew that from that point, that second that their time had come, the war was about to begin.  
  
Just after Graduation, Dumbledore had summoned Harry, Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Seamus as appointed Aurors. It'd be then that they'd begin intensive training under Dumbledore. He'd checked the records they were just some of the elite eight students, Hermione being number one with Draco Malfoy in second.  
  
Dumbledore knew Voldermort was taunting him, he now no longer had McGonnagal as his advisor, and as the days went by he was getting much older.very tired and withered. He knew his time was coming and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus were definitely ready to attack on anyone who would attack the 'innocents'.  
  
The four had their sights on Draco Malfoy and his companion. Before school for them had ended there were rumors about Draco Malfoy becoming not only a Death Eater but becoming heir to Voldermort. It seemed silly at first but it'd seem over the years that it could be possible. His nature as years went by were.violent.  
  
Though, we know as days fade into months and years people grow different to what you'd expect them to be. Like Harry Potter, he'd grown into quite a fine man. His body finally toned out and he'd learn how to use contacts and finally threw away those silly black thick-framed glasses. Though it was sad to see Cho Chang go, he'd ended up with dating Ginny.  
  
Ron was what people thought of him as mediocre in the looks department. He wasn't skinny nor built. It would seem girls would go for him advice then dates. Lavender and Hermione showed him how to spike his hair up which would make him look more appealing, his bright forest green eyes showing. He ended up being a real sweet guy that still has a thing for Hermione.  
  
Hermione had changed drastically when it was her fifth year. Her hair had finally straightened out along with her buck teeth. She'd looked like she had the perfect form not thin but slim and was blessed with an hourglass form. Though, it'd seem like she was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts she'd still be caught up in her books, wanting to learn more as always.  
  
It would seem like the trio knew each other like the back of their hand but there was one thing they hadn't known about Hermione in seventh year.  
  
Hermione had been secretly dating, Draco Malfoy. The Sex God who people though of as one of the deadliest people to hang around with simply because of what his father and Voldermort had planned for him. Most of the Slytherins knew and thusly would do whatever he wanted with the bargain of being sparred. The only ones who'd seem to not be afraid of him was his best friend Blaise, Marcus, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
Nonetheless Hermione and Draco's relationship was purely simple. Love and Hate. It'd be known to Hermione that from the gecko Draco got his way, so when he decided he wanted Hermione, she was all his sooner than later. It wasn't just her beauty that had got him addicted to her it was the mere fact that she was different. She'd put up a fight with him and she was a challenge and because of that he was completely hooked on her.  
  
Though, everybody knows good things must come to an end. Right after their Graduation, Draco had pulled her into the hallway. His gray eyes were soft now and full of pure love.  
  
"Please don't tell me you're off to become an Auror." "And if I am?" Hermione said stubbornly her arms crossed. "I fear that if you are going to make this your profession, I won't be able to protect you." "I don't need to be protected." She'd retorted back. "Once I leave this wizarding world it'll be in utter chaos, you won't be able to save them all." Draco said in a whisper walking up to her slowly as she backed into the wall.  
  
"Please say you'll come with me." Draco said their lips almost touching. Hermione was feeling a bit dizzy, she could never seem to concentrate when their bodies were in contact. Draco knew her all too well. "I'm not like you, ask Pansy she'll surely accept." Hermione said her words chocking turning away from him. "Don't you dare walk away from me, 'Mione." He said is voice hardening.  
  
She stopped, turning around seeing Draco facing the wall, his palms pressing against the wall. " I can't explain it now but you have to be with me." He said turning from the wall. By the time he'd finally reached her he didn't say anything, just kissed her passionately. His one hand was tangled in her soft hair with his arm wrapped around her tiny waist. Hermione pulled away and shook her head, "I can't." She said turning away.  
  
Authors Note: Did you like? I'm just getting started. Review! They make me write better. -m.n.c 


End file.
